prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!
, officially translated as "Maho Girls Pretty Cure!", is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the thirteenth instalment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It will start airing on February 7, 2016, succeeding Go! Princess Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. The characters designs were designed by Miyamoto Emiko while the head writer for this series is Murayama Isao. The series' motifs are witches, gemstones and holding hands while the sub motifs are love, justice, dreams and friendship. Production The trademark for this series was filed on October 6, 2015 http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/daily-briefs/2015-10-19/maho-tsukai-precure-trademark-filed/.94388, but was trademarked once again on November 4, 2015 with the official translation of the series on the rainbow of the logo. It was confirmed on November 26 when Toei and Asahi set up the websites. Synopsis :Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! episodes Asahina Mirai, a soon-to-be student in junior high, witnesses an object fall from the sky one night during spring break. Excitedly exclaiming that it could be a witch, Mirai sets off the next morning with her beloved toy teddy bear Mofulun to search the park. At the park, Mirai witnesses a girl soaring through the air on a broom. Excited and curious, Mirai barrages the girl with questions. The young witch introduces herself as Rico and explains that she's come to the "No Magic" World to search for certain objects. The two girls notice that they're wearing similar pendants. Meanwhile, Batty, a companion of Dokuroxy the Witch of Darkness, appears in front of Mirai and Rico! Batty demands that Rico hand over the "Linkle Stone Emerald", which Rico herself had been looking for. To make things worse, Batty uses dark magic to create a monster known as a Yokubaru! Mirai, Rico, and Mofulun join hands. With the magic words "Cure Up Rapapa!", their pendants shines a magical light over them! The legendary witches "Pretty Cure" are born! Characters Pretty Cure / Mirai is a thirteen year old girl who is just about to start Junior High. She's strange, lovely, funny and an energetic girl who is interested in many things. Now that she can transform into a Pretty Cure, Mirai is given the opportunity to attend a "magic school". Her goal is to study the magic she loves and to gain Riko's admiration. Her alter ego is the legendary witch, Cure Miracle whose theme color is pink. / Riko is a thirteen year old girl who attends a magic school. Although she is great at studying, her magic is very weak so she hopes to become a respectable witch in the future. Living together with Mirai, her life become bright and a little more worrisome. While searching for the jewel "Link Stone Emerald" in the "No Magic" World, she met Mirai. Her alter ego is the legendary witch, Cure Magical whose theme color is purple. Mascots Mofurun is a toy teddy bear Mirai received from her grandmother, Kanako when she was a little girl. Being extremely important to her, Mofurun goes everywhere with Mirai. When Mirai and Riko became Pretty Cure,Mofulun gained the miraculous ability to talk! He is able to have a good sense at magic. He ends his phrases with "~mofu". Antagonists The witch of darkness who seeks the "Linkle Stone Emerald" to plunge the world into darkness. She is a witch shrouded in mystery. A bat like man underling created by Dokuroxy. He encounters the Pretty Cure when he searches for the "Linkle Stone Emerald". Always a polite gentleman, but he will do what it takes to obtain the "Linkle Stone Emerald". Another underling created by Dokuroxy who is a spider like woman. She is a tactician who sets traps to lure the Pretty Cure to search for the "Linkle Stone Emerald". One of Dokuroxy's created underlings who is a turtle soldier like man. Even though he seeks the "Linkle Stone Emerald" for Dokuroxy, he's more fired up to beat up the Pretty Cure as a dignified soldier. Dokuroxy's right hand gecko like man who she created. As only he is able to sense Dokuroxy's will, he's the one who sends out Batty, Spalda, and Gamets. He finds out where the "Linkle Stones" are through divination. The monsters for this season who are made by dark magic. Minor Characters Items * : The jewel-like collectible items for this season that they insert into the transformation item. There are twelve stones scattered throughout the world. There are four revealed jewels so far, the Dia Stone for transforming into Pretty Cure, a Sapphire Stone, a Ruby Stone and a Topaz Stone. The gold plated Linkle Stones are used to transform the girls in the various forms while the silver plated Linkle Stones are used for magic. * : The main weapon that Cure Miracle and Cure Magical use when in battle. * * Locations * Trivia *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the first Pretty Cure season to have Kanji and Hiragana in its title, but is the second series to have a Japanese title after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the third season after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure to have a form changing motif. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the first season to begin with a pink and purple duo. The other seasons that started with a duo were either black and white, pink and white or pink and blue in color scheme. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the fifth series where the two main Cures must be together to transform, after Futari wa Pretty Cure and its sequel Max Heart, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Suite Pretty Cure♪. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the first season where not only do the Cures names both start with the letter "M" but they both end with the sound "cle". *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the third season after Fresh Pretty Cure! and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure to have a baby like mascot. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the first series where the main school for the series is a magic school and not an ordinary school on Earth. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the first series where the Cures share the same exact hair accessories. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the fifth series after Futari wa Pretty Cure, its sequel Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! where the Cures hair color is basically the same in both forms. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the first season where both Cures of the show have a growth spurt when they transform into their Cure form. **However, Mahou Tsukai! is the second season overall where the Cures undergo a growth spurt during transformation after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure with Madoka Aguri to Cure Ace. *The Pretty Cure in this season are not known as legendary warriors, but as legendary witches instead. *The sub themes of this season are themes that appeared in the seasons before Mahou Tsukai!. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the first season where the girls eye shape changes when they become Pretty Cure. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the first season where the mascot is actually the transformation item. *''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' is the first season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending song. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' Merchandise for more information. Gallery External Links *http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/mahotsukai_precure/ *http://www.asahi.co.jp/precure/maho/ Videos References Category:Series Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery